HiccElsa
Hiccelsa (also known as Elccup '''or '''Fire Ice) is the name of the pairing between Queen Elsa of Arendelle from Frozen and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from How to Train Your Dragon. It wasn't popular at first like Jelsa and Mericcup, but this pairing is rising in it's popularity. Sometimes it can be the second most popular pairing in the RotBTD Fandom. Some people consider Hiccelsa and Hiccanna rivals. Relationship Overview Elsa and Hiccup relate to each other in many ways. Both were considered outcasts early on in their stories, because they were different and were taught to be ashamed of those differences, giving a strong sense of loneliness. Hiccup being ignored, taunted, and being known as disappointment to the Viking name by the his father, the teens, and his entire tribe, and Elsa choosing to isolate herself for years from her sister and the entire world so no harm comes to them from using her powers. The two are also positioned to be in the highest authority in their respected societies, declined or ran away from said responsibilities, but later choose to uptake their roles to better themselves and the people in the end (Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle who runs away from her kingdom after her powers were revealed and Hiccup, the son of a Viking chief and soon-to-be of Berk who constantly refuses to become one, believing that he was never meant to be the next in line, like his father). Both have lost the people who they hold near and dear to them. Also, Elsa wouldn't have to worry as much about freezing Hiccup, since he has lived up north that, "snows nine months out of a year, and hails the other three" all his Viking life, and Toothless could melt the frost in one fire blast. As a couple, their very first meeting would begin as slightly scarce and intimidating; Elsa coming face-to-face with a viking with an actual real-life dragon beside him, and Hiccup meeting a woman who is able to conjure snow and frost. In this process, Elsa would keep him at bay, due to her fear of hurting others with her powers. After a slight misunderstanding for the Snow Queen, Hiccup would then try to form a bond with Elsa, like he did with Toothless in the movie. Still quite distant from him, she eventually warms up and grows closer to Hiccup, because of his social awkwardness, clumsiness, and friendly personality, reminding her of Anna, as he reassures Elsa and telling her that she is no monster. Further on, the two gain a romantic interest in each other (from Elsa, being attracted to Hiccup's kind-hearted soul, good looks, and dorky charm, and from Hiccup, falling for Elsa's beauty and her gentle personality) and would go to the extremes to protect one another. Between the two, around high-class leaders and dignitaries, they would pretend to work and call each other in respect when serious, but if alone, they will act casual and share a slightly playful nature (such as; friendly pushing, flirting with one another, etc.), so it would make some sense for the Hiccup and Elsa to have constant snowball fights and build snowmen together. Elsa would most likely connect to Hiccup through Toothless, bonding with the magnificent creature. Toothless would see how lonely and isolated Elsa has been her whole life, due to her magic and will instantly form their friendship. Hiccup in turn, would teach Elsa his ways of the dragons, and offer her rides with them. Because of their age differences, people commonly use Hiccup's older incarnation in How to Train Your Dragon 2 for the pairing. Depending on the authors perspective, most would have the two meet in one of Hiccup and Toothless' travels, Toothless meeting her by accident, Elsa's Coronation, or have them meet in a regional gathering event for local monarchs. Following the success of How to Train Your Dragon 2 in the the majority of the summer 2014, the Hiccelsa fanbase has grown at a fantastic rate. Maybe considered one of the popular ships in RotBTD fandom, all because of the ever-building fans who strongly support the ship, being Hiccup's third most popular shipping and Elsa's second most popular. Their love and friendship doesn't shown much in The Masquerade Trio. But the way Elsa flirts at him at him and demanding Hiccup to see her body, the two were now at the higher relationship. Also Hiccup kisses Elsa sometimes when no one sees them (Elsa's blouse was unbuttoned before that). Also if they're alone, the two had only rub because they both reserve when it comes to that.